Ferryport's Game
by LagoonaBlue
Summary: When they return to Ferryport Landing, Sabrina and Daphne not only find that it is not the peaceful place they imagined after the war, but that the residents are unwillingly playing a very dangerous game, and the sisters are now playing along. Will Sabrina be able to protect Daphne? Will Puck finally tell Sabrina why he chose her to prank?And what in the world happened to monopoly?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay guys, just so you know, Briar Rose is still alive in this story, because I was seriously horrified by the fact that she had found Jake only to be killed, so bear with me here, will you? This is also my first fan-fic, so don't blame me if it completely sucks and I won't blame you if you decide that it's a waste of your time. I hope you like it! **Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm Series and this counts for all chapters in case I forget to write it, though I will try my hardest to remember!**

Sabrina glanced at her sister. Her head was pressed up against the window of the train, just like Sabrina. Daphne's pigtails were sticking out at an odd angle as she squished her face against the glass. Sabrina had to stifle a laugh as she watched her little sister make a pig nose. She rolled her eyes and went back to staring out the window.

The Grimm family was returning to Ferryport Landing for the first time in a year. Henry had held out for 12 months before the pestering from his daughters finally made him throw up his hands in defeat. They were now rolling into the station of what Sabrina thought of as her true home.

Sabrina stood up, stretched, and pulled the suitcases down from above. She set Daphne's purple suitcase on the floor and reached up to get her own. She struggled to get the dark red suitcase down from the rack. It kept getting caught on something. Sabrina grunted in frustration and effort, until a hand reached over her head and took it down for her. She smiled up at her father as he set her suitcase on the ground and reached up for his and Veronica's, his wife.

They planned on staying in Ferryport Landing Sabrina's birthday. Daphne had been ecstatic to hear that they would be spending her older sister's b-day with the rest of their family. Daphne glanced at the fair haired girl. Sabrina was thirteen now and was truly her mother's daughter. Fierce, fiery, and beautiful, her golden hair tumbled in waves turned more soft curls down to her hips. Her body was slender, her legs muscled and tan underneath her cut-off jean shorts. Athletic wrap was tied around her right wrist, a habit that she had picked up and couldn't seem to drop. A loose half-shirt was pulled on over a kami, and her delicate features were enough to make you misjudge her. Because in no way was Sabrina Grimm delicate or fragile. She was strong, energetic, loyal, fast, independent, Daphne could go on and on. But she was most definitely not fragile. Daphne grinned to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Sabrina asked suspiciously, an amused quirk to her lips.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how Puck's gonna react when you-I mean we!-walk in." Daphne said breezily, humming to herself as she followed their parents off the train.

"Uh-huh." Sabrina said, staring after her sister. Daphne had really grown up during their time in Ferryport Landing, but she was still a hopeless romantic. Sabrina rolled her eyes again, the funny little quirk growing into a smile. She stepped off the train and ran after her sister and parents.

She looked around at the people bustling about. She saw many friendly faces who caught her eye and beamed, waving. She grinned back, waving quickly as she hurried after the others. She reached them and fell into step beside Daphne. Speaking of Daphne…. Sabrina looked at the 10 year-old from the corner of her eye. Daphne had turned into quite the little smile-maker. Her hair was glossy and her face was round and always seemed over-joyed. Her hands were small and soft, and she was developing a figure. Sabrina smiled at her sister's growing curves. She was going to turn from quite the little smile-maker to quite the little heart-breaker, Sabrina was sure of it. Daphne was definitely taking after their mother in the looks department except for her father's face and eyes. Sabrina looked at herself in the reflection of a window as they stopped so her father could look over the heads of others and see if he could see the car. Sabrina had her father's blond hair, but she had inherited her mother's high cheekbones. She knew she was strong physically, despite her slender arms. She hadn't gotten control of her temper in the year she had been gone, resulting in more than a few fistfights. Sabrina was proud of the fact that she had won all of them, even against a later very embarrassed sophomore.

She drew herself up and stood next to Daphne. She followed her parents through the crowd to the parking lot. Then she caught sight of her family standing beside the car, and all sense of maturity flew out the window. She squeaked and rushed forward along with Daphne. They encased their Granny Relda with crushing hugs. Sabrina turned and was immediately scooped up by her Uncle Jake.

"Hey, 'Brina, doesn't look like you've changed much." He joked. Sabrina laughed and turned to look at who else had come. Briar Rose, Jake's girlfriend, was standing there, beaming at her. She wrapped Sabrina up in a hug.

"Welcome back." She said warmly. Sabrina grinned.

"All right!" Uncle Jake said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road, people, everyone else is back at the house, eagerly awaiting your return." He beamed. Jake and Henry managed to fit all four of the suitcases into the trunk. Sabrina slid into the backseat, Daphne right behind her. Jake climbed into the driver's seat and Granny was helped into the passenger's seat by Veronica, who then slid into the backseat with her daughters. Henry climbed in next, and Briar managed to squeeze in next to him. It was a tight squeeze. Veronica was practically on Henry's lap, and Daphne really was on Sabrina's. Jake looked back at them.

"Okay, guys, I know it's a tight fit," He started.

"Ya think." Sabrina said around Daphne. Jake scowled.

"But, we'll be home soon, so just bear with me." He finished. "Oh, and Hank," He added, turning back. He grinned, "keep your hands off my girl." He said. Briar blushed prettily. Henry grinned.

"Don't worry Jake," He answered, "my hands are on my _own_ wife."

"And they better stay there." Veronica chimed in. Daphne and Sabrina both giggled.

"Jake," Relda scolded, "let's get them back to the house and there will be enough room for you can all keep your hands to yourself." She said. Daphne was cracking up now and Sabrina was trying desperately not to do the same. All four adults blushed. Jake started the car and nothing more could be heard, though Sabrina was pretty sure she heard her uncle mumbling something inaudible. The trip to the house was made without conversation, partly because the car was making too much noise for anything to be heard, and partly, Sabrina suspected, the adults were too embarrassed to say much else, judging by the remaining blush to their cheeks. They arrived and Daphne, Sabrina, and Briar tumbled from the car, being the closest to the windows. Veronica fell off of Henry's lap as it came to an abrupt halt. She and Henry slid out of the car. Jake climbed out of the driver's seat and hurried around to help Relda out of the passenger's side. Sabrina helped her parents remove the suitcases from the trunk, and handed Daphne hers. They pulled them up to the door, and Relda set to work unlocking the many, many, many, many…. well you get the idea…. locks. Sabrina stepped inside, her sister pressing into her back in her eagerness.

"Hello?" Sabrina called, "We're home!" Despite how much Sabrina had complained about Ferryport landing before, she now couldn't imagine calling anyplace else home. She dropped her suitcase next to the stairs and ran through the door to the living room. Immediately, a huge weight slammed into her chest and she yelped as she hit the floor. She pushed the weight off and sat up, giving the huge Great Dane in front of her a look. Then she launched herself at the dog and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Elvis, I missed you." She exclaimed. Daphne shrieked in utter joy at the sight of the dog. She attacked Elvis, showering him in kisses. Sabrina laughed and joined in pampering the dog. Elvis danced around, positively gleeful at having so much attention.

"Grimms." Someone drawled. Sabrina looked up into the handsome face of none other than Prince Charming himself. Daphne launched herself off the floor and threw her arms around him. He looked like he was only just tolerating the hug. After a minute, he tried to gently pry her off of him. She wouldn't let go though. Sabrina stood and, wrapping her arms around her sister's middle, tried to help. She pulled on Daphne. Her little sister's feet actually came off the ground and it looked positively comical. Sabrina stood, pulling on her sister's legs, while Daphne had her arms wrapped around Charming's stomach. The result was that the little girl was stretched out between them. Sabrina was laughing hysterically as her parents, Relda, Jake, and Briar walked in. They took in the scene before them and started to crack up. Just then Daphne let go of Charming, sending her and her sister flying. Sabrina landed on her back with a yelp, and Daphne landed on top of her. That sent them all into another round of laughter.

"Ummm, D?" Sabrina giggled, "Could you get off of me, please?" Daphne started to crack up all over again and crawled off. Then Sabrina noticed the others in the room. Mr. Canis stood next to the couch, a 10 year-old girl peeking out from behind him.

"Red!" Daphne shrieked. She hit the girl with a flying tackle of a hug, almost sending them both over. Sabrina hugged Mr. Canis tightly, clinging to him. He had saved their lives multiple times before, and she was ecstatic to see him again. Sabrina turned around and saw Snow White. She was still obviously the most beautiful woman on earth. Her black hair was longer than it had been a year ago, but her kind face was the same. Sabrina hit her with a hug. Snow had looked after Daphne many times when they lived in Ferryport Landing with their Granny Relda. Snow drew back and let out a quiet sob, holding Sabrina at arms-length. She inspected Daphne, too.

"Oh, look at you. You're all grown up! Both of you!" She said. Sabrina and Daphne giggled. Sabrina glanced around the room, not seeing the person that she most wanted to. Daphne gave her a knowing look and turned to Relda.

"Granny, where's Puck?" She said slyly. Sabrina stared at her sister. Relda chuckled.

"I believe he'll be down soon, _liebling._" She said. And right on time, a voice came from the stairs.

"Grimm, I knew it was you. I could smell you from…" Sabrina turned around and Puck's jaw dropped. "my…room…" he finished. Daphne giggled and bit down on her palm. After a year, she hadn't dropped that little quirk. Sabrina didn't mind. But right now she wasn't paying attention. She was confused and amazed. Puck looked…how could she put this…._hot_. His shaggy blond hair hung over his eyes slightly. His green eyes glittered mischievously. But right now they looked just as amazed as she felt, which was what confused her. She looked at him.

"Puck?" She asked. She waved a hand in front of his face. He just stared at her. Stifled laughs permeated the room. "Puck, are you okay?" She asked. She was getting seriously creeped out. "OI, FAIRYBOY! EARTH TO KING OF THE NITWITS!" She screamed. She heard people clapping their hands over their ears and watched as Puck did the same, scrambling backwards. She raised her eyebrow at him, putting her hands on her hips. He shook his head slightly, like he was trying to get water out of his ear. Then he straightened up.

MOREMOREMOREMOREMORE WRITING!

Puck started down the stairs, knowing that the Marshmallow and Grimm were already here. He didn't really care, they were only gone for a year. But he did care, although he would never have admitted that to anyone. He was ecstatic that they were back. But he pushed those feelings down. They were gone for what, 372 days? So what? Wait a minute, how did he know the exact number of days Grimm had been gone? BAD PUCK! NO COUNTING! He scolded himself. He tried to cover it up with an insult.

"Grimm, I knew it was you. I could smell you from…" He caught sight of Grimm as she turned around and couldn't even get the rest of the insult out. She was glowing with health and was positively gorgeous. GORGEOUS! His mind screamed at him. NOW SHE'S MAKING YOU THINK BIG WORDS AND SHE'S BARELY BEEN HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES! SNAP OUT OF IT! But the thoughts didn't register in his brain. Her hair was golden and her eyes sparkled. Her smile seemed to light up the whole room. She was staring at him, her mouth moving. Then something did penetrate the wall that seemed to block out every other noise in the room.

"OI, FAIRYBOY! EARTH TO KING OF THE NITWITS!" She screamed in his ear. Puck snapped out of his trance and clapped his hands over his ears. If there was one thing that Puck had learned about the Grimm women, was that they had some lungs, man! People on the other side of town had probably heard her. DEAF people had probably covered their ears. He glared at her.

"What?" He snapped. She shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"You were staring at me, it started to creep me out." She said nonchalantly.

"Was not!" Puck argued.

"Was to." Daphne giggled. Puck glared at her, too.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, fairyboy." Grimm said. Puck glared at her. Even if she was beautiful now, she was still annoying. BEAUTIFUL? Some part of him roared. WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM? GET A GRIP, PUCK! YOU'RE THE TRICKSTER KING, KING OF FAERIE, MASTER OF MAYHEM, THE KING OF THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD, EMPORER OF PIXIES-

_Shut up, conscious. _Puck thought.

Sabrina picked at her purple lasagna, not really _wanting_ to eat it. She took a sip of her soda instead. She could feel a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Puck watching her curiously. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're staring again." She said simply.

"Am not." Puck shot back.

"Oh, yeah, you're staring." She said.

"Maybe I just can't believe how ugly you are. You were ugly before but now, I've met goblins prettier than you."

"So you admit to staring?"

"I never said that."

"You just did."

"Nuh-uh."

"Whatever you say, Puck." Sabrina popped the P in Puck. The whole family was watching their exchange now, dropping their own conversations. "Whatever you say." She took another sip from her glass. Puck went back to eating. "Stop staring though. It's getting creepy. G'night." She stood up and sauntered out the door. She wove through the living room, trying not to topple a stack of books, heading toward the stairs.

Sabrina walked slowly down the hall, taking in all of what had changed over a year. Not much. She ran her hand along the wall and opened the door to her and Daphne's old bedroom that was her father's before that. It was all set up. Her suitcase sat next to Daphne's in front of the dresser. The sheets looked like they had been recently washed. The curtains were pulled back, and she could see the setting sun through the glass. Sabrina pulled her pajamas on and knelt down in front of the suitcase, which she had tipped over onto its back to get to the contents. She felt the hard wood beneath her knees, having only put on boxer shorts and a white tang-top for pajamas. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it into her pony-tail. Sabrina dug through the clothes in her suitcase to the very bottom and pulled out a deep blue book held shut with a small, silver padlock. She stood with a satisfied grin and sat cross-legged on the bed.

Sabrina pulled a key out from under her shirt, tugging on the thin black cord it was strung on. She inserted the key in the little lock and turned it gently. There was a small click and the padlock popped open. She set it on the bed beside her and opened the book. The worn pages turned easily in her hands to the page she had used most recently. Her neat, curving handwriting stared up at her from the page. Sabrina flipped it one more page, pulled gently on the small pen, which was attached to the diary by a ribbon, and started to write. She wrote more than she ever had. She wrote about the train ride, Daphne's reactions, Snow's reaction, Mr. Canis, Red, Granny Relda, Jake and Briar, but most of all, she wrote about Puck. No matter what she wrote about, whether it was just how the car still blew her eardrums when it was turned on, it always went in a circle and ended up back at Puck.

Sabrina heard Daphne's footsteps padding up the stairs, and jumped off the bed. She snapped shut the diary and hurriedly clicked the lock back in place. She pushed on the bed, moving it over about an inch, and knelt down. Sabrina pried up a loose board in the floor, one that only she, not even Daphne, knew about. She tucked the diary in with all of her other private things that she didn't want Puck to get ahold of, most of them left over from her years here as an 11 and 12 year-old. She didn't have time to look at those quite yet, and lowered the board back in place. She jumped up and saw the doorknob being twisted, and she quickly dropped the key back under her shirt. No one knew about the diary. Not even Daphne. And she was planning on keeping it that way.

"Hey, D, what's up?" Sabrina asked her sister nonchalantly. Daphne eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothin'. Just wondering what was up in here." Daphne darted around the room, making sure that nothing, _nothing_, had changed. When she was absolutely positive that everything was just as it had been, she turned back to her older sister. Sabrina had been slowly but surely bumping the bed back into position so that one leg was over the loose floorboard. Daphne shrugged.

"Can I brush your hair?" She asked hesitantly. Sabrina smiled at the 10 year-old and pulled the hairbrush from the top drawer of the dresser. Daphne squealed, quickly pulled a huge T-shirt over her head as pajamas, and crawled up onto the bed. Sabrina sat cross-legged in the very middle of the mattress and Daphne knelt on the bed behind her, gently pulling the brush through her hair. Sabrina puffed out a breath of relief when she was sure her sister couldn't see, thankful that her sister hadn't noticed her nudging the bed back in place. She relaxed as the little girl pulled the brush through her golden blond hair.

_One day down_. She thought. _Only the rest of summer vacation to go_. Sabrina took a deep breath. She had a feeling that she would be taking a lot of those.

**A/N: **Okay, guys, so what do ya think? ;) Reviews are definitely welcome as well as constructive criticism. If you have any ideas for following chapters, I am all ears, but don't be mad if I don't use yours. It's not that I don't like it, I may just be planning to use it for chapters farther into the story if I don't think it fits well now. Thanks!


	2. Daphne Hacks My 'Nightmare'

**A/N: **Okay guys, I know that last chapter was extremely boring and nothing happened, but please keep reading, I promise it will get better! Constructive criticism is still more than welcomed, but please don't flat out tell me that it sucked. Thank you!

Sabrina jolted awake. For a moment she didn't know what had woken her, until she heard voices floating up from downstairs. All grogginess was lifted and she was suddenly alert and completely awake. She crept silently to the door of the bedroom that she shared with Daphne and peered out. Yep, those were definitely voices. And they definitely didn't want to be heard. She padded lightly to the end of the hall and peered down the stairs, trying to see someone in the darkness.

_Probably just Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis or something. _ Sabrina's conscious pleaded with her to get back in bed. But her curious side one, as it often did, and she crept quietly down the stairs. She expertly skipped the creaky step on the bottom and landed silently on the wooden floor in her socks. Sabrina made her way to the door to the dining room. Suddenly, she wished that she had listened to her conscious and gone back to bed, but her curiosity ruled over all other thoughts.

"Hello? Uncle Jake, is that you?" Sabrina called out softly. The voices stopped immediately. Sabrina really wished that her uncle would step out of the shadows with a sheepish smile and say "You got me, 'Brina. Me and your father were raiding the fridge." But that didn't happen. Sabrina took a tentative step into the dining room, and another.

"Uncle Jake, you've had your fun. I caught you fair and square, come on out." She called quietly, not wanting to wake the others and get them both busted. But there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Your wrong, little Grimm." A voice, that most _definitely_ was not Uncle Jake's, spoke behind her. Sabrina gasped and spun around to see a huge hulking figure clad in black looking over her. "Our fun has only Just begun."

"Sabrina?" Sabrina looked up at the stairs to see Daphne's fearful face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of silver and whit-hot pain shot through her chest. Sabrina screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Her shriek mixed with Daphne's.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up so fast that her head collided with something hard.

"Owwwww." A voice whined. Sabrina looked up. The 'something hard' that her head had collided with had been Puck's head. Sabrina scrambled back and her back hit the wall. She drew her knees up to her chest. Her clothes were damp with cold sweat. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees.

"Sabrina?" A soft voice cooed. "Sabrina, honey, tell us what happened." Sabrina hid her face behind her knees and peered up at her mother with wide eyes, who had kneeled down next to Puck. Henry stood behind her, looking worried. Jake was hovering at his shoulder, not sure what to do. Relda was sitting in a dining room chair and looked anxious. Mr. Canis was standing with his hand in Red's, who was trying to hug Daphne without letting go. Sabrina buried her face in her knees again and tried to pull adjectives from her head. She wasn't sure how to describe what she had just been through.

_What are you thinking? Sabrina Grimm does not just hide and cry! When push comes to pull, she yanks! Sabrina Grimm is a fighter and right now she needs to fight back! _Her conscious ranted. Sabrina took a deep breath. Her conscious was right. She didn't hide in corners and cry. She fought back. She calmed her trembling body and sat up straighter, sitting cross-legged on the hardwood floor. She clasped her shaking hands in her lap. She couldn't raise her head though. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. A word popped into her mind.

"Dark." She whispered. Her body started to tremble again. She took a deep steadying breath. "So dark. Unnaturally dark." Her voice wavered. She could feel eight pairs of eyes on her. "Voices. Too many voices for only one man to make." She whispered. She felt someone kneel down next to her and saw a swish of tan cloth. Uncle Jake's trenchcoat.

"Tell us about the man." He said soothingly. Sabrina thought and she started to shake again.

"Dark. So unnaturally dark. And cold. So very cold." She muttered. She twisted her hands in her lap. Uncle Jake stroked her hair.

"Tell us what he looked like." He said softly. Sabrina shook her head.

"All dressed in black. Never saw his face. And his voice. With a voice so cold." She whispered. Uncle Jake nodded next to her.

"What happened? What did he say?" He urged.

"Said the fun had only just begun. And silver, a flash of silver. And then all dark. So unnaturally dark." She murmured. Her body was shaking uncontrollably now. A steadying hand squeezed her shoulder. She glanced up at…Puck. He gave her small smile. Her father knelt down in front of her.

"It's alright, Sabrina. It was just a nightmare. You're okay." He whispered. She offered him the tiniest smile and leaned against his chest. Henry rocked her and Sabrina looked up at the rest of the family. Daphne and Red were holding hands, Veronica and Relda exchanged concerned looks, and Mr. Canis was talking to…Uncle Jake. On the other side of the room. Sabrina frowned and switched her gaze back to Daphne, who looked shaken and pale. Sabrina remembered her frightened voice and scared face from the stairs. Right before that flash of silver. Could her the ten year-olds scream. She locked eyes with Daphne and asked for silent confirmation with her eyes. Daphne nodded slightly. Sabrina knew one thing for sure.

That hadn't been just a nightmare.

**A/N:** Oooooohhhh, cliff-hanger! Sorry the chapter was so short, but I really wanted to end it there! I'll try to update as quickly as I can for all of the chapters, but don't hate me if I don't update for a while! I am a very forgetful person! If you really get antsy, send me a message or review to remind me! Thanks for reading!


	3. Stuck in the Dark

**A/N: **Okay guys, I am seriously losing inspiration fast, here. So if you have any ideas for later chapter, that would be great! REVIEW!

And I'd also like to thank **iiGabbyLove** for reviewing! Thanks for the support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm series!**

Sabrina jerked awake to loud banging and shouting. She clapped her hands over her ears and sat straight up. Granny Relda was standing next their bed with a wooden spoon and a pan. She was repeatedly banging on the pan and was shouting in her sister's ear. Daphne was waving her hand groggily at their grandmother.

"GRANNY!" Sabrina shrieked. Relda stopped banging on the pot and turned to her eldest granddaughter.

"Yes, what is it,_ liebling_?" Relda asked as if she hadn't just woken up the entire town. As it was, Henry, Veronica, and Jake had stumbled into the room to see what was going on. Mr. Canis wandered in, with Red hiding behind him.

"Mom, what is going on!" Henry complained. Sabrina just blinked at him.

"Well, she's trying to wake up Daphne, what did you think she was doing?" Sabrina asked innocently. Henry stared at her.

"Of course, it's so obvious." He said sarcastically. Sabrina gave him a sweet smile, and he was placated, for the moment. Then a certain fairy zipped into the room.

"Old lady, I demand that you find a different way to wake the Marshmallow. I am a king and I will not be woken at suck an ungodly hour by so much noise!" Sabrina stared at him.

"Puck, it's ten." She said. Puck rounded on her.

"Ten is the most ungodly hour of all! After nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one!" He shouted. Sabrina stood up on the bed and jutted out her chin in defiance.

"Well, while we try to wake up sleeping beauty here with a pan, why don't you get and sleep! And while you're at it, why don't you take a shower, since your all about hygiene!" She said. Puck bristled.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Dogface, it might make you less ugly!" He shouted.

"And maybe you should get an ego that isn't too big for body! Besides, if I'm so ugly, then why have you been staring at me ever since we've gotten here!" Sabrina countered. Her family was watching the argument like a tennis match.

"Checking out my body, Grimm? See something you like?" He said, completely ignoring her second comment about the staring.

"You wish, Fairyboy!"

"Ugly!"

"Stinkpot! Now if you don't MIND I am going to try to wake up my sister!" Sabrina said, ending the conversation. Sabrina knelt down next to Daphne. She shook the little girl fiercely, who was once again snoring. She bent down, put her lips to her sisters ears, and shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the room clapped their hands over their ears, and Uncle Jake went as far as taking two steps back into the hallway. Sabrina sat up. Daphne was staring at her groggily.

"Don't wanna get up." She groaned. The ten year-old rolled over and buried her face in the pillows. Sabrina sighed dramatically.

"Daphne, I didn't want to do this." She said. Daphne just grunted and fell back asleep. Jake stared at her.

"I knew she could sleep through WWII, but I swear Hank, your daughter was louder than all the wars combined." He grumbled. Sabrina sat up straight, a completely serious expression on her face.

"Daphne Grimm, if you don't get up right now you are not going to be invited to my wedding." Daphne was up and down the hall in an instant. Everyone stared after the little girl before turning back to Sabrina. Sabrina stood and jumped off of the bed, landing almost silently on the floor. She walked calmly past everyone, like what had just happened was completely normal.

"So, Granny, what's for breakfast?" Sabrina asked casually.

Sabrina swirled her soup around her bowl. She knew for a fact that Camel Hump Stew was not a breakfast food. She had been surprised to find out that it had been a food at all. She still wasn't quite sure… She eyed the offending food distrustfully before pushing it towards her sister. Daphne eagerly grabbed it before Puck could and guarded it as she finished her own breakfast.

"So, _lieblings,_" Relda said as she sat down, "what are you all planning to do today?" Sabrina shrugged. _Not eat camel hump stew._ She thought to herself. Daphne was currently digging into Sabrina's portion of the soup.

"We could play a game." Daphne suggested around a mouth full of food.

"Daphne, don't talk with your mouth full. What kind of game?" Sabrina said quietly, beating her mother to it, who opened her mouth to reprimand Daphne. Daphne swallowed her food and stuck her tongue out at her older sister. Sabrina rolled her eyes and took a sip of juice. Veronica blinked in surprise as she looked over at Sabrina.

"Well, we could go outside and play tag." Daphne said.

"Wouldn't do that." Jake said. "It looks like it's about to rain." And sure enough thunder boomed right above the house. Rain started to poor down. Sabrina looked out the window at the sheets of rain.

"That's strange. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when we got up." She muttered. Daphne frowned.

"Well, we're apparently playing inside. So what do you guys wanna do?" Sabrina thought a minute, pursing her lips slightly in thought. One side of her mouth quirked upward.

"Well, we can't play tag. Do you have any board games, Granny?" She turned back to Daphne. "Or we could play hide-and-go-seek." Daphne squeaked in excitement and bit down on her palm. But then she frowned.

"But you never want to play hide-and-go-seek. Whenever I asked you, you always said no. You even went in our room once and locked the door when I kept asking you!" Daphne looked deeply confused. Sabrina shrugged.

"What else are we gonna do?" Daphne nodded like that was a good point and bit down on her palm again. Veronica stood.

"Well, I'm going to go and watch the news for when this storm will end. And, Jake, Henry, why don't you look for some flashlights and candles, in case the power goes out?" She suggested. All three wandered off to do their own job. Granny started collecting dishes from the table.

"Well, I don't know what games we have, _lieblings,_ but your more than welcome to check the basement." Daphne shot off and Sabrina was right behind her. Then Sabrina turned around with a frown of confusion. She looked at Red, who was sitting quietly at the table.

"Red, aren't you coming?" She asked in confusion. Red's face lit up and she jumped out of her chair and ran after Daphne. Puck stood, too.

"Well, I better go with you and make sure that you don't get hurt." He said. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him.

"In the basement?" She asked incredulously. Puck looked at her very seriously.

"Knowing you, Grimm, you'll find a way." He said. Sabrina opened her mouth to retort.

"I can't even argue with that, actually." She said with a giggle. Relda laughed and even Mr. Canis gave her a small smile. Puck strode past her and down the stairs to the basement with a serious case of self-importance. Sabrina just shook her head at her grandmother in exasperation. Relda watched them go. When she heard Sabrina's footsteps on the stairs to the basement, she turned to Mr. Canis and said softly and thoughtfully,

"They really would make a nice couple, wouldn't they?" Canis just nodded his head in agreement.

Sabrina made her way down the stairs to the basement, her fingers trailing across the wall as there was no light-switch at the top. She could hear Daphne and Red giggling at the bottom. _They're gonna try and scare me._ Sabrina thought. She rolled her eyes, but a small smile crept onto her face. She stepped off the last stair and looked around.

"D? Red? Where are you guys?" Sabrina felt her way over to the light switch. Something caught on her foot and she fell with a yelp. A thud echoed around the basement as well as a crash as a pile of teetering boxes came down on her. Something crashed down on her legs and Sabrina gasped in pain. She shoved boxes off of her and sat up. She tugged on her legs, but a shooting pain wound its way up from her knees. Sabrina gasped again, tears welling in her eyes. She felt for her knees but her hands hit something solid first. She started to panic. She moved her hands over it. She couldn't figure out what it was. It was wood. She could feel that. And it was very, _very_ heavy. She tried to push it off of her legs, but had as much luck as pulling them out. She grunted in effort.

"Daphne? Red? Puck?" Sabrina called out weakly. "Guys, stop messing around! Turn the lights ON!" Sabrina shouted the last word.

"Geez, Grimm, no need to get all dramatic." She heard Puck's voice snicker from her left. "I didn't know that you were afraid of the dark." Sabrina was to distressed to pay any attention. She tried desperately to get out from whatever was holding her down, but it only made the pain in her legs worse. She heard the click of a light switch, but nothing happened.

"Puck, what the heck are you doing, just turn the damn lights on!" Sabrina let the swear slide past her lips in her panic.

"They won't turn on! Just relax, we probably just lost power. Just make your way over here." He said in exasperation.

"I would, if I could, you idiot! There's something on my legs and I can't get out from under it! Did you really think I was afraid of the dark?" She was hysterical now. Puck seemed to hear that in her voice and his own voice softened from annoyance to soothing.

"It's all right Grimm. Marshmallow just went to get some flashlights. I'll come over to you, okay?" He soothed. Sabrina was struck by how mature and sweet he sounded. And by the fact that he was managing to calm her down. He kept talking to her as he made his way to the place where he last heard her voice. The soothing tone was punctuated by a couple of quiet swears as he knocked things over and ran into other things. Sabrina took deep breaths. She heard Puck's voice veering away from her.

"Puck, I'm over here." She said loudly. Her voice echoed slightly. Puck seemed to get even more turned around. "Puck! You idiot, follow my voice. I'm behind you." Sabrina said. Puck's voice became confused.

"No, you're not, I'm facing you. I'm following your voice." He said. Sabrina breathed a deep breath.

"Puck, trust me. I can see your silhouette. You're facing the opposite way of me." Sabrina said impatiently.

"Trust me, Grimm, your voice is coming from over here." Puck said stubbornly. Sabrina took a deep breath.

"Puck, just trust me and turn around. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. But trust me when I say, I AM NOT WRONG!"

**PPOV**

Puck heard the determination and stubbornness in Grimm's voice and rolled his eyes with a sigh. Why did she have to be so stubborn? And why did she have to be so persuasive? What was the point? _Stupid persuasion. Stupid stubbornness. Stupid Grimm. _Puck thought the mantra in his head as he turned around and started toward the other side of the room. He kept walking and weaving, and did a quite a bit of cussing before he tripped over something. He landed face first on the floor. But that was nothing compared to the howl of pain that met his ears.

"PUCK, YOU IDIOT!" Grimm's voice filled his ears. There was actually pain there. Puck scrambled up and reached out. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Marshmallow's voice drifted down to them.

"Hey, guys, we have a problem." She said hesitantly. Red's whimper could be heard after it.

"Did Red get hurt?" Sabrina called, all pain suddenly forgotten. Puck felt a smile pull at his lips. Grimm had gone into mother mode. It amazed him how she could be in a situation like being pinned to the floor of a basement by an unknown object and in serious pain and all it took was a whimper from one of the girls and the obstacle was pushed to the side. Nothing mattered unless they were safe.

"Red's fine but she's scared. And so am I." Marshmallow called. Puck could practically feel her frown.

"What's the matter, D?" She called. I had to fight with a laugh. It was so cute when she called the Marshmallow 'D'. WAIT A MINUTE! His conscious shouted. _CUTE? WHO'RE YOU CALLING CUTE? _THIS IS GRIMM! UGLY, STUPID, RUDE GRIMM! SHE PUSHED YOU IN A POOL WHEN YOU FIRST MET! _SHE IS NOT CUTE!_ But Marshmallow's answer scared him.

"We can't get the door open, and neither can they."

**SPOV**


	4. Pure, bone shattering agony? Psh, Gasp

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. That has been my new object of freaking out. That no one is reading this because it sucks so much and I am posting this for no apparent reason. I am being completely serious. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

Sabrina sighed. Daphne and Red had eventually made their way over to Puck and Sabrina after much confusion and a lot less cussing than it had taken Puck. Both of them now held one of Sabrina's hands. Sabrina, herself, was still stuck under the wooden monstrosity pinning her to the floor. Puck had tried to move it, but when she was unable to suppress a gasp a pain, refused to move it any farther. Sabrina glared at Puck's figure through the darkness. She wanted to strangle him right now. It had just been a gasp. Granted the gasp had come in the place of a barely suppressed scream of pain, but still….he didn't know that. Sabrina attempted to wiggle her legs out from underneath the…thing…again, and had to bite down on her bottom lip (HARD). She managed not to even squeak as she gave up on trying to move her legs.

"Bri?" Daphne's tentative voice came from her right.

"Yeah, D?" Sabrina said with a sigh.

"How come we can't get the door open?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know, Daph." Sabrina admitted. Daphne was silent for a moment.

"Do you think it has something to do with losing power?" She asked hopefully. Sabrina knew what she was thinking. That as soon as the power came back on, everyone would come down and give hugs and go back upstairs and they could finally play that game. Sabrina got aggravated that that couldn't happen. She got aggravated that she was stuck and couldn't help her sister. She got aggravated at the fact that the helplessness in her sister's voice.

"Daphne, it's a door. You turn the knob and push and it opens. It's not rocket science. Opening a door has nothing to do with the electricity!" Sabrina snapped. Daphne was silent. Sabrina sighed. "I'm sorry, Daph, I'm just frustrated. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She said quietly. She had learned with her sister that if you didn't apologize, there was no way out of the rough waters. And the longer it took you to apologize, the longer it took you to paddle back to shore.

"It's alright. I accept your apology for being a jerkazoid." She whispered and wrapped her arms around Sabrina.

**DPOV**

"Daphne, it's a door. You turn the knob and push and it opens. It's not rocket science. Opening a door has nothing to do with the electricity!" Sabrina snapped. Daphne wasn't sure what to say. Sabrina had never snapped at her like that. So, in the end, she decided to remain silent. She heard and felt Sabrina sigh next to her. "I'm sorry, Daph, I'm just frustrated. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She said quietly. Daphne wouldn't have heard her if it hadn't been for the fact that you could hear a pin drop at the moment. Daphne wrapped her arms around her older sister.

"It's alright. I accept your apology for being a jerkazoid." She amended. She knew that it must've been hard on the blonde, who was used to being up and moving, to be trapped in the dark with something preventing her from doing just that. She had felt her suck in a breath when she had attempted to move under the log thing or whatever it was. Daphne squeezed her sister harder. She hated being so helpless in getting her sister free. Daphne sighed.

"I guess the universe didn't want us to play a game." She tried at a weak joke. Sabrina turned her body as much as she could to face her.

"Well, D," She said, "go get a board game. Any game you want." She could practically feel Daphne's confused look. "We're going to show the universe just who's in charge here. I don't know about you, but I don't want something that I trust to control me." Sabrina felt Daphne perk up next to her as she scrambled up to find a board game.

"C'mon, Red, let's find the games. I wonder if Granny has 'Shoots and ladders'?" She added the second sentence as an afterthought. Red scurried after her, knocking over something or other. Sabrina tried again to shift her weight, but only succeeded in making the pain worse and making Puck tense as a sharp hiss of pain escaped her lips.

"Puck," she pleaded quietly, "try again. Just try to move it." Puck ignored her for about a minute before sighing and edging his way over to her. She smiled, even though he couldn't see it. Puck slipped his hands underneath the wooden thing and strained to move it. Whatever it was, it was heavy. He tried not to move it against Sabrina's legs, and instead lift it straight up.

Sabrina repressed a cry of pain as thousands of needles of pain shot through her legs, until she wanted to puke. She breathed in deeply as tears welled up in her eyes. She could see Puck slowly inching the thing off of her legs, and she could hear Daphne and Red crashing through the basement in search of the games, but everything was hazy with a layer of pain over it. Sabrina reminded herself to take deep, steadying breaths. Suddenly, it felt as if a huge weight was being lifted from her, and she was finally free as Puck dropped the thing next to her legs. It caused the loudest crash yet and echoed around the room.

"Guys?" Daphne tentatively called. "What was that?" Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief and felt for the damage along her legs. They felt crushed. She found a break in the bones on both and blood stuck her shredded jeans to her legs.

"Not good." She breathed. "Everything's fine, Daph! We got the thing off of my legs! Just keep looking for that board game, okay?" Sabrina called. She really didn't want Daphne and Red to sit next to her and feel the blood seep into their clothes and realize what was going on. Sabrina sighed in defeat. A small lie, but it would keep her sister happy. She could hear the two girls continue searching blindly through the basement.

Then, a huge crash shattered her eardrums. Daphne and Red shrieked. The first thought Sabrina had was _Oh, my god! What if their hurt? What am I gonna do? _So I did the only thing I could do.

"DAPHNE! RED!" I shrieked.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that was sort of a cliff-hanger. And I am sooooo sorry for not updating in a while! Thanks again for the reviews! All of you got me back on track with writing this! Sorry the font is so big by the way. I wanted to make sure the people who reviewed read it and didn't think I was a jerk for taking their reviews for granted. I am probably messed up….I hope. Oh, well! **


	5. Red doesn't ALWAYS like red

**A/N: Hey, guys! Me again! I REALLY hope your liking this story! Thanks to ALL readers, reviewers, and aspiring writers (like me I hope!). You're what I do this for! And, you know, because *cough* I like doing it *cough*. **** READ ON! **

**P.S. If you haven't already noticed, I am very dramatic, SO DEAL WITH IT! Have a nice day!**

**P.P.S. NO, I am not crazy, thank you very much.**

**Hehehe **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm, I am a twelve year-old girl. Get over it. Quote: Hehehe. God, I sound crazy even to myself.**

_ "DAPHNE! RED!" I shrieked._

Daphne and Red screamed again. Which resulted in my own screaming. I forced myself to be calm. _Think, Sabrina, think. Your only scaring them more by screaming. _I took a deep breath.

"Daph? Red? Are you okay?" I called, my voice soothing and soft. I had learned to do that in the orphanage. I could change the tone of my voice from furious and taunting to sweet and innocent in a millisecond. It was all part of pulling off some of my tricks, which usually involved lying. There had been a lot of _No, miss Smirt, I swear, I have no idea why he's face first in his lunch, _and ,_I had nothing to do with his black eye, Miss Smirt, I swear._'s back in the orphanage.

The girls had stopped screaming like maniac's and were now only whimpering. I felt kinda bad for scaring them like that. But I had freaked out. I could take white hot agony pulling me apart at the seams. I could deal with that. But Red and Daphne hurt? Not so much.

"Girls? You alive?" Sabrina practically screamed again at the sound of her Uncle Jake's voice. They all went silent.

"No, we're dead, that's why we were screaming so loudly." Sabrina called sarcastically. Her uncle's laugh rang around the room.

"Shut up, he might not actually be Jake!" Puck hissed. Sabrina, despite the pain it caused, kicked out with all her might and caught Puck in the shins. He crashed to the ground where he had been standing and Sabrina gripped her stomach with one hand and steadied herself with the other as she pressed her lips together, her eyes going wide. Puck groaned from her feet.

"You okay, Puck?" Jake shouted, worry threaded into his voice.

"He's fine. I kicked him." Sabrina called, forcing her voice to sound normal. She could hear her uncle's breath of relief. Then crashing and yelps were heard from the other side of the room. Sabrina was suddenly very, very alert. But she relaxed as two simultaneous voices called,

"UNCLE JAKE!" Daphne and Red weren't being suddenly attacked; they were simply trying to get to Uncle Jake. And, judging by the crashes, they weren't bothering trying to maneuver in any way. Sabrina sighed. Digging the palms of her hands into the rits in the floor, she began sliding herself toward her uncle's silhouette in the doorway.

"Hold it! Before you knock everything in this place over on top of each other, let me find my flashlight!" Her uncle shouted. Daphne and Red stopped moving, depending on the sudden lack of crashes and surprised yelps.

"What happened to it?" Sabrina called.

"I lost it." Her uncle said back.

"No duh, but how?" Sabrina said.

"I dropped it." He said. Sabrina shook her head and kept pulling herself along, mostly because there was no way she was making it to the door before sundown if she didn't. Jake's silhouette groped along the far wall, stumbling and cussing as he searched for the light switch. Sabrina kept up the tedious task of pulling her useless legs across the basement floor. Puck had long since stood up and was, quite literally, hovering where she had left him. His wings made a quiet buzzing sound in the background of her uncle's I-don't-think-they-can-hear-me cusses. Sabrina bumped into something and rolled to avoid being hit by what looked like a lamp. It made a fantastic noise as it hit the floor and it was her turn to quietly cuss and hope that no one heard her. Everyone stopped suddenly.

"That was only me, sorry!" Sabrina called. Jake continued his search and Daph and Red continued talking a million miles an hour. Puck didn't move, but she could tell that he was staring at her figure in the dark. She breathed a sigh and continued her slow and decidedly painful journey.

"I've got it!" Her uncle shouted triumphantly. Everyone cheered. Sabrina even heard her parents and Granny's voice from far off in the house, probably searching for more flashlights. The light clicked on and the beam swept the room. Daphne and Red shouted and the dusty light swung over to them. Sabrina could hear them making their way toward Jake. Sabrina knew that it would take far too long to drag herself to them. And she couldn't let them see her legs, not yet. She wanted to take inventory of damage first. She pushed herself up with a table next to her. She sat on the edge and slid across, using her hands so that her legs didn't do any work. She continued like this, using her hands as much as humanly possible. She tried her legs once but they didn't even hold her for a millisecond. She went back to hopping with her hands from one surface to another as she carried herself considerably faster across the room. Her uncle was talking to Daphne and Red and was shining the light across her torso. It gave enough light to let her see where to put her hands. Sabrina counted herself lucky that she had developed arm muscles in Ferryport Landing and the orphanage, and that she hadn't lost them in New York when they had left. She reached the stairs and tapped her uncle to let him know she was there.

"Something fell on me. Puck is over by it now. You might want to take a look." She said as casually as she could. He nodded and started to make his way over to Puck. Sabrina took hold of the banister and lifted herself gently from the table she was currently on to it. She pulled herself up the banister with her hands. Daphne and Red raced up the steps, pausing at the top to give her funny looks.

"D?" Sabrina called. Daphne came back down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Sabrina sighed.

"Tell you in our room, just help me, will you? My legs…" She trailed off and Daphne nodded. She relayed the message to Red at the top of the stairs and the two girls made a sort of basket with their arms. Sabrina slid into the basket and the girls gasped at all the blood that coated her jeans. They carried her up the steps to their room. Sabrina muttered prayers under her breath. Her mother was searching through cabinets in the kitchen, and Granny Relda was banging around in her room upstairs. Henry's feet were protruding as he searched through the millions of books around the t.v. Daphne and Red snuck quietly by, and Sabrina couldn't but feel pride blossom in her chest as they did. She had to hold back praise, as it would've gotten them caught.

Daphne and Red quickly laid Sabrina on the bed and Red ran to shut and lock the door. The room had been Red's while they were gone, but she had refused to sleep in the bed, instead sleeping on a cot that was next to the dresser, claiming that it felt wrong to take 'Daphne and Sabrina's' bed. That was where she hurried to now and dragged out a first-aid kit. It was huge. She turned around and saw Sabrina's raised eyebrow.

"I want to be a doctor." She explained with a shrug before hurrying back over. Daphne had shut and locked the door and was now kneeling next to her sister. A candle was lit on the dresser and Red carried it carefully over, setting it in Sabrina's hands so that they could see. Daphne started to peel back Sabrina's jeans as Red opened the kit. They both gasped and covered their mouths with their hands, eyes going wide. Red looked like she was going to faint, and Daphne was looking a little green.

"What, what is it?" Sabrina demanded nervously. And then Red _did_ faint.


	6. Gauze and Girly Girls

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna just say, thanks for the tip Guest, I'll work on making Sabrina less OOC. I hope she was better in the last few chapters. Thanks for pointing that out! And I'm REALLY sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been on vacation the past week and I was either sleeping, or doing something. Here's a list of excuses!**

**I had a piano lesson**

**I went ice skating with my dad 'cause we never do anything**

**It was my grandmother's birthday**

**We went over my grandparent's house**

**I did an entire science project on Sunday 'cause I've been putting that off to and it turns out it was due WEDNESDAY! UGH!**

**Anyway, here's the story!**

**DPOV:**

I stared at my older sister's legs in shock. _So much blood_. I shuddered. I didn't feel very good, either. Red fainting beside me jolted me back to action. We couldn't just stare at her legs, could we? We had to clean it and patch them up. And boy, would they need a lot of patching up.

**RPOV:**

I felt a little woozy. Usually, I like the color red. My clothes were red, my hair was even sorta red. My sheets on my bed were red, my stuffed bear that Sabrina had gotten me for Christmas last year was red, my nails were painted red. But so _much_ red. It was dark and smelled like metal and just thinking that it had come out of Sabrina…. Everything went black.

**CPOV:**

I looked up at the sound of feet outside my door. Even though the Wolf was no longer inside me, I still like to meditate. I wished I could sense what they were doing, hear their words. By their footsteps, it didn't sound as though they were simply running off to play with their dolls. Or at least the younger two. I couldn't imagine Sabrina ever playing with a doll. I closed my eyes with a small smile at the image of the blonde child playing dolls with her sister and Red. The metallic smell of blood reached my nose and my eyes flew open. Even without the Wolf, I'd know that smell anywhere.

**SPOV:**

I gasped as Red fainted. Daphne jerked into motion and managed to stop her head from hitting the floor. No matter how quiet and reserved she seemed, Red was still one of the strongest girls I had ever met, I had never seen her _faint_. And it was a little unsettling. I averted my gaze from my legs. I didn't want to know why there was so much pain. I didn't want to see what made Daphne turn green and caused Little Red Riding Hood to faint. I screwed my eyes shut as Daphne poured medicine over my legs, hissing in pain as it burned relentlessly. I knew Daphne glanced at me when I did that. I could feel her worry rolling off of her.

I just stopped the howl that was about to escape my lips as Daphne pulled the gauze tight around the wounds. We had both helped Nurse Sprat in the medical tent during the Great War, and I had no doubt that she knew what she was doing, but MAN DID THAT HURT! I laid back on the bed with my finger nails digging into my exposed leg. I knew Daphne couldn't see it, though. To her it probably looked like I was squeezing my leg, or, if I was better than I thought, all she could see was me resting my hands on my leg. There was a bang on the door. Both me and Daphne jumped. Red was still lying in a delicate heap on the floor.

I looked fearfully to Daphne, who was staring back at me, her hands frozen where they were winding the gauze around my calf. The bang came again.

"Child, open this door." Mr. Canis's voice came from behind the wood. Daphne's eyes widened.

"We'll be done soon!" I called.

"Now!" Canis yelled. I knew he would attract the attention of the family if he kept yelling. Right on cue…..

"What are you yelling about, old man?" Puck's voice demanded. I winced and muttered a curse. Daphne was staring at me with wide eyes. Whether because of the cuss or the fact that Puck and Canis were outside our door, I don't know. Probably a mixture of both.

"This is none of your concern, fairy." Canis growled. If they started to argue, it would most definitely escalate and bring my entire family upstairs. I grit my teeth and grasped desperately for a solution. I could only see one. I looked at Daphne and jerked my head toward the door, where voices were arguing angrily with each other.

**PPOV:**

I was having a heated argument with the Wolf (not really anymore, but whatever) when the doorknob to Grimm's room opened and there stood the Marshmallow, a hand propped on her hip. I glanced behind her and saw Grimm sitting on the bed, a blanket tucked around her up to her waist. She glanced down at the book in her hands, and with a slight pink tinting her cheeks, flipped it over. I frowned and turned back to the Marshmallow.

"Will you two shush. You'll wake up Red." She stomped her foot for emphasis. I think that's what Grimm called it. "And you're interrupting my story." She added with a pout. I looked past her to see Cherry-top curled up at Grimm's side. I looked at Grimm again and saw her looking at the Marshmallow with a weird look on her face. Was that….pride? I shrugged it off. I glanced at Wolf, who was still looking at the little girl suspiciously. He looked like he wanted to say something. They stood there having a staring match for a few minutes, and I got bored. I huffed dramatically and stomped back to my room.

I stared at my reflection in the pond and frowned deeply. First, Grimm agreed to playing a board game with the squirts, now, she was reading them bedtime stories? Something is seriously wrong. Next thing I know, she's doing their hair and playing freaking dress-up. No. that will not happen. I am not about to let Grimm get all girly on me. No matter what I say, her constant tomboyish personality and toughness is good for me. I know that something in my life will always be the same. But now she's traded in sword-fighting for _stories_. And it probably wasn't even a fairy-tale. I kicked a rock and it landed in the pond with a splash. It was probably one of those stupid girly books. I grumbled and kicked another rock. An image of Grimm in one of Moth's stupid, frilly, pink dresses with ribbons and bows all over the place popped into my mind and I shuddered.

No, I was most definitely not going to let Grimm go all girly on me.

I grabbed a glop grenade and my special mixture that I had been saving just for her. I grinned mischievously. And I knew just how to make sure that never happened.

**A/N: Don't hate! I know it's a short chapter, but I'm having some writer's block. Trust me, I'd much rather be writing chapters for this than doing **_**math**_**. Evil teachers, ruining my writing career, now matter how pathetic. HOMEWORK! We just got back from vacation and they're loading us with homework! It's like they never learned how to distribute! And we just did that in math! **_**Math**_**. Well, I've got to go and stop boring you. Review, please! And I'll try to get the next chapter up faster this time! **

**~LagoonaBlue **


	7. You're Not Fine'

I blinked sleep from my eyes and shifted. My eyes went as big as dinner plates as pain shot up my legs. I clutched them under the blankets and whimpered a little as tears welled in my eyes. I let my head flop back onto the pillow and I forced myself to take deep breaths.

"Sabrina?" A tentative voice called. "Sabrina, are you okay?" I raised my head to see Red sitting up in her bed, staring at me in concern. I gave her a shaky smile.

"I'm fine, Red. Just go back to sleep." I said with a wavering voice. But Red didn't go back to sleep. Quite the contrary. She slid from her mattress and crept over to me, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed. Despite the pain and stress I was going through, I felt a swell of pride bloom in my chest. I had taught her and Daphne well. Red laid a gentle hand on me right leg, and sucked in a breath as I winced.

"No," Red said quietly, "no, you're not fine." She admonished. She laid down next to me on the bed. "We should tell someone." She added. I snorted and turned my head to look at her.

"Who, Red?" Who would we tell? I don't want anyone to know." I whispered.

"You don't want your _parents_ to know. Or Granny Relda. That's a lot different from _everyone_ or even_ anyone._ Going to people for help doesn't mean you're weak, you know._"_ I stared into her eyes. There was pain there. And a sadness and worry that I wanted badly to take away. Red had become as much of a little sister to me as Daphne, and it pained me to see her with that burden. I turned my head back and stared at the ceiling.

"It's more worry of my dad's reaction. He just brought us back to Ferryport Landing and if he finds out that I already got hurt….." I trailed off. For a moment, the only sound in the room was Daphne's snoring and our breathing.

"He'll want to leave." Red said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"And he won't want to come back." I whispered just as quietly. We were silent once more. I watched the airplanes hanging from the ceiling swing gently in the pale early morning light. Red and I were obviously the only one's up, or it wouldn't be this quiet. I went over who we could tell in the house, and even out. The whole point of keeping it secret was to keep it from Dad. Mom would definitely tell Dad if we told her. Granny would call a family meeting and tell everyone. Mr. Canis would obviously tell Granny. So would Snow White. I even let Charming's name drift through my mind for a minute before dashing it quickly. He would tell Snow, who would then tell Granny. Puck, well Puck wouldn't be much help. Don't get me wrong, without him I would be dead 10 times over, but I wasn't sure what he could do if I was already injured. Injured. I, was injured. After surviving the Everafter War, a piece of wood Granny's basement finally brought me to my knees with a pair of bloody and broken legs. I sighed quietly. If everyone would tell dad, then that left….

"Uncle Jake." Red whispered suddenly. "He can help and he can keep a secret." I nodded slightly. Uncle Jake was our best bet. He wouldn't be happy about keeping it a secret, but if we pleaded, then he would give. He also knew how to use magic, both with wands and amulets and with some pain-killer and a glass of water. If we explained our reasons to him, he couldn't say no. I nodded a bit more strongly.

"All right. We'll tell Uncle Jake. Let's wake Daphne and then tell him before everyone else wakes up, okay?" I whispered. I could feel Red's head bob next to me. Red helped me sit up gently and reached over to Daphne's side of the bed. I shook her gently.

"Daph. Daffy, wake up." I prodded. After about 10 minutes of just pleading and shaking, all we managed to do was put a small dent in Daphne's snoring. I drew up my strength and gave her a hard shove. She tumbled from the bed where Red darted quickly to prevent her head from hitting the floor. There was a loud _Thump_ as Daphne hit the floor. I froze and listened. Nothing moved beyond our bedroom door. Luckily, it had been closed, and the wood muffled the noise from the hit. Daphne jumped up, having awoken.

"What was that for?!" She hissed.

"You wouldn't wake up!" I whisper-yelled. She glowered at me but didn't say anything else. She sat grumpily on the bed.

"Well, now that you have me up, what do you want?" She sniffed. I rolled my eyes at Red over Daphne's head. Red smiled down at her feet.

"Daffy, we're thinking about telling Uncle Jake. He can keep a secret and he can use magic. He's our best bet." Daphne had jerked her head up when I said 'thinking about telling Uncle Jake.'

"What? But he'll tell Dad…" She trailed off as I shook my head.

"Not if we make him promise not to." I whispered. Daphne looked like she wanted to argue further. "Daffy, please, we can't do this alone. I'm not going to get better if we don't know what we're doing. And how are we supposed to hide this tomorrow? I won't be able to walk! He can help. He's got to have some magic something or rather. Or at least he'll be able to think up an excuse. Please!" I was begging and I knew it, but there was nothing else I could do. She stared into my eyes and we had a silent conversation. I pleaded with her desperately. She nodded. A smile spread across my face. Her and Red made a basket with their arms and I slid into it with a lot of gasps and winces. They carried me to the door and I opened it for them. We made our awkward way down the hallway and the stairs, though I have to say, they did an excellent job at being silent. Uncle Jake had moved into Mirror's room to look over the mirror that now didn't have a guardian. My little sisters set me gently on the floor and shook Jake awake. He jerked awake and sat up quickly.

"Girls? What's wrong?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Uncle Jake, it's Sabrina." Daphne whispered. Jake sat up straighter.

"What happened? What's wrong with Sabrina?" He asked worriedly. The brunette and the redhead glanced at each other before stepping towards me simultaneously. They moved to stand behind me and they lifted me as gently as they could. After setting me on the edge of the bed I looked at Jake.

"Uncle Jake, I really need you to promise not to tell _anyone _about this." I demanded. He searched my face. Maybe he saw how desperate I was to trust someone, or maybe he saw the thinly veiled pain in my eyes. For all I knew it could've been the urgency in my voice or the fact that two ten-year-olds had carried me to his bed like I was royalty (boy was he wrong). All I know is that he said so quietly that I almost didn't catch it,

"I promise."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm also not sure what the length is compared to my other chapters but I'm trying my best to make them sort of long. And I have a sort of excuse. I was in New York all last week and then I went to a sleepover with my friend. And then I went to my grandmothers for dinner and the next night I went to my **_**other **_**grandmother's for dinner. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to leave you with a cliff-hanger! See ya!**

**~LagoonaBlue **


	8. A Lot of Promises But Only One Counts

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I know I took really long to update but I had a mixture of writer's block and extreme laziness. Lately, I'd rather read other people's work than write my own. AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**Without further ado (yes, that is a word!), here is Chapter 8!**

Nobody's POV

I sighed in relief and smiled slightly. My eyes were exhausted and pained, but still, I smiled. If Uncle Jake knew, he could help. He could fix me and no one else would ever be the wiser. My uncle watched us curiously, waiting to see what had to be shown to him in the middle of the night. Daphne and Red helped me scoot farther onto the bed, where they helped me gingerly roll up the legs of my pajama pants. I smiled reassuringly at them, but I think it came out more strained than anything. Daphne grabbed the flashlight from Uncle Jake's nightstand drawer (we agreed that it was too risky to turn on the light [silently of course]) and shone it on my legs. I sucked in a breath. They were much worse than I thought. The light shone on my broken and battered legs, glinting off of the crimson blood wickedly. We all turned horribly pale, and us three girls waited for Uncle Jake to say something.

"When did this happen?" He finally asked quietly.

"When the wood fell on me." I breathed.

"How did you get back to your room?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Daphne and Red carried me." I whispered.

"And in the basement? They couldn't have carried you, they were next to me the entire time."

"I used my hands. I carried myself on tables and chairs and other things that could hold me without using my legs." Jake shook his head, in disbelief or wonder, I didn't know. I was hoping it was the latter of the two.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked helplessly.

"Help us." Daphne pleaded, speaking up.

"Heal her, or at least help us hide it until we do." Red opened her mouth for the first time since entering the room.

"How?" Jake asked.

"Any way you can. Magical. Non-magical. It doesn't matter. There's gotta be something in that coat of yours or in the Hall of Wonders. If not, then you can help us keep it a secret from everyone else." I pleaded gently. Usually, I would have demanded help, insisting that there had to be some way. But right now I was just too tired and scared. I, the unbreakable Sabrina Grimm, was pleading for help in the dead of night, because something had finally broken me. My uncle looked into my eyes. His warm, bright blue eyes met my deep sapphire ones, and he promised silently. He promised to help me, to heal me, to protect me. He promised me I'd be all right. He promised that nothing would happen to me. Most of all, he promised he would stick by me. He promised a lot of things with that look. I didn't care, though. I just cared that he promised.

**A/N: Sorry, that was really short, but I'll try to make it longer next time! It wasn't a cliffie, but I figured, it might get kind of frustrating to have a cliffie every chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys (and girls)! **

**~LagoonaBlue **


	9. Apology AN Sniff

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I just don't know what to do with this anymore. Every time I write something, I end up deleting it because I just….don't like it. Frankly, it sucks. So I'm gonna try another story for a while and maybe I'll come back to this one. Sound good?**

**Thanks again,**

**~LagoonaBlue **

***Sniff, Sniff***


End file.
